


You better apologize!

by 708605



Series: We don't deserve you [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708605/pseuds/708605
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story, We don't deserve you. In this fic, Magnus has a long-awaited conversation with Jace and Clary so that they stop getting into trouble and take his Alec along. And man, he's serious.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: We don't deserve you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	You better apologize!

**Author's Note:**

> Some people asked for the conversation between Magnus, Jace and Clary. I did my best and wrote this accompanying fic for my first: We don't deserve you. 
> 
> We have some screams, some tears but we have Magnus saying everything he wanted to the two idiots who continue to put his husband in danger. I hope you enjoy it.

To understand this fanfic, I advise you to read the first one: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566198>

* * *

Alec went to work even though Magnus insisted a lot, in fact, he tried very hard to make Alec stay home and rest, but as expected, Mr. Inquisitor couldn't take a day off after being injured in a battle with a demon.

"I'm fine Magnus. You know that. I can't stay home, I have a lot of work to do." Alec said as he kissed his husband's childish pout. At times like this, Alec could forget how powerful Magnus was and all the things he was capable of because his pout was absolutely adorable and cute.

"You were hurt yesterday. Even inquisitors get a day off when they break an arm defending stupid parabatais with a death wish." Magnus replied knowing that he was being a drama queen, but he would do anything to keep Alexander at home, a whole day just for him.

"My arm is fine. You healed me, remember?" Alec said moving his arm to make a point. It was still tense and it hurt a little, but he knew it would be totally fine very soon and that was not enough to keep him at home all day. He knew what Magnus was doing and even though the idea of staying at home cuddling with his husband was wonderful, he knew that there was an entire shadow world to make sure was doing well. It is his job. 

"You know, I could make your favorite comfort food. I could wait for you hands and feet all day so you don't have to do anything." Magnus tried again, tracing patterns with his fingers on Alec's chest, drawing the runes that he knew exactly where they were. Alec opened his lips, suddenly breathless, but he wasn't going to budge, although the thought of tomato soup with grilled cheese was incredible, especially Magnus's version.

"Babe. I love you and everything you cook, the idea is wonderful, but we both have work today. I promise I will do anything for you when I get home at night. But now, I need to go." Alec said as he moved to pick up his briefcase and coat, giving a goodbye kiss to a Magnus still pouting.

"I love you too, workaholic." Magnus replied, giving up. Almost nothing could take Alec out of his commitments in Alicante.

Magnus was left to spend a whole day planning his next jobs, today was an unusually calm day, the warlock would take the opportunity to replenish his potions stock.

* * *

A few hours later, Magnus felt that someone was approaching the wards at his home. Immediately alert, the warlock waited for anyone to knock on his door to make the correct decision to answer or pretend he was not at home.

"Magnus it's me, Jace." When Magnus heard the voice of his husband's stupid parabatai, he remembered his fury from the night before, he didn't understand what Jace wanted in his house. Although their relationship was friendly after all, Jace was a very important part of Alec, he and Magnus were not best friends, just cordial to each other.

Snapping his fingers to open the door, Magnus prepared for the riot act he wanted to read to Jace but was surprised again to see an embarrassed-looking Clary next to Alec's brother.

"Hello Magnus. We came to see Alec. How's he doing?" Jace asked and Magnus was surprised for the third time in less than two minutes. Everyone knew that Jace cared for Alec, but his husband's injury was not serious enough to require a next day visit. Jace had to know that Magnus would heal Alec.

"He's fine. He's at work." Magnus replied in a tone that showed that he was not happy with Jace.

"Uh ... I think we're going there then ..." Jace started to say, but Magnus was not going to miss the opportunity to speak with the two, even better when they were both in his territory.

"Before that, I need to have a conversation with you two and since you have come this far, we may as well settle this now." Magnus interrupted before Jace and Clary walked out the door and the red-haired girl paled a little, apparently she was sorry for her recent not so good behavior.

"Okay ..." Jace replied, strangely suspicious. The guy who always had full confidence and never felt intimidated apparently was at that moment. Yes, he was feeling guilty. What was good, showed that he could understand how bad his general behavior with Alec was.

"Well, why don't we sit down. Would you like to have a drink?" Magnus that even angry, was a thoughtful host.

"No. We just want to talk to Alec, to apologize." Clary spoke for the first time since arriving. Magnus nodded.

"Well, you are right to want to apologize. I understand that you don't remember everything, that your first experience as a shadowhunter is not completely clear in your mind yet, but you still have to agree that your behavior was unacceptable, right? " Magnus started and realized that yes, Clary was sorry.

"Magnus ..." Jace started, as always trying to defend his girlfriend. Magnus didn't even look at him, just raised his hand in a signal for him to be silent.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Alec was hurt protecting me, if he hadn't put himself between me and the demon, I probably would have been killed yesterday, nothing I did justify him defending me that way, but he still did." She said and a tear streamed down her face and she wiped it off quickly.

"Because he has a pure heart. He defends those he loves even when they hurt him deeply, that's how Alec is. And that's what makes him so special." Magnus said looking at Jace, who was apparently sorry too. Great, Magnus thought.

"I had a dream last night after we arrived at the institute. In it, I remembered the attack of the demon that killed my mother and everything after that, how upset Alec was and how much he tried to help me overcome, how we became friends after that. And I can't say how sorry I am for doing what I did, for accusing him of killing my mother when I didn't have all the facts. " Now she was crying, sobbing and Magnus had to control himself not to hug the little girl he saw growing up.

"Killing your mother, even though in the practical sense of things he knows he didn’t, still hurts him in a way you don’t imagine. No amount of you saying you forgive him and anyone else saying he was not guilty, are able to relieve the pain of having Jocelyn's blood on him, you should know that whatever you throw at him or ask for, he will give you because he feels in eternal debt to you for what happened to your mother." Magnus continued, he needed to make them both understand the extent of Alec's pain.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could apologize, say that I don't blame him, that I remember everything now, that I know what happened and that he didn't want to kill my mother." Then Clary started to sob and as much as Magnus was still upset, he was not cruel. He loved Clary and Jocelyn and in memory of the redhead's mother in front of him, he forgave her and hugged her, comforting her.

"He will forgive you, listen to you because he is so sweet. And know that he is not even upset with you, biscuit." Magnus said as he stroked Clary's red hair, remembering when she was just a little girl that her mother brought to erase the memories from time to time.

"And you Jace, what kind of parabatai are you? Do you have any idea how much you abuse the bond you two have? I think it's amazing how Alec never got tired of you." Jace blushed and Magnus knew he had reached the sore spot in his husband's brother's conscience.

"How dare you talk about something you don't know..." Jace started to raise his tone, but Magnus wasn't having any of that.

"No, I don't know how it feels to have a parabatai, but I know how Alec feels about you and I'm not even talking about that stupid little passion he had for you, I'm talking about how far he is able to go to keep you safe and get you out of the goddamn messes you get into." Magnus was now screaming too.

"How dare you? I love Alec. I would do anything for him, I would die for him without a second thought, you never dare say that I don't care about my brother," Jace shouted and that was exactly what Magnus wanted, that he thinks about how he felt for Alec because at times it seemed that there was no feeling there, only selfishness.

"Oh really? Have you ever stopped and thought about how many times you looked at him and said he needed to do something for you because you guys are parabatai and he owes you that? I've seen it at least a dozen times and I can assure you, that this is not what is expected of a parabatai."

"I would do anything he asked of me too!"

"Here is the point, he will never ask you for something that he knows can kill you! That's the big difference between you two, he really values the bond, you just take advantage of it! Think Jace, how many times have you been on the verge of death for something Alec asked of you? How many times has he been on the verge of death for something you did and had bad consequences?"

Clary was in shock. The conversation brought back a myriad of memories, how many times she ran into danger without thinking of anyone else but herself, and how many times she put all her friends and the shadow world at risk to get something she wanted, without think of the consequences for everyone around you. Hearing Magnus's words, she was able to understand and remember.

"I ... I don't take advantage of him, I ask him to help me when I need to, I would do the same for him, any day and any time ..." Jace was crying now, Magnus' words were pounding in him. Was that it? Did he take advantage of Alec that way? He had never stopped to think about it, but hearing Magnus yell at him, that was exactly what it sounded like, that he was a heartless selfish.

"I know you love him, I had a lot of proof of that, but you need to stop putting him at risk without thinking. When you first brought Clary to the institute, you were in danger in various situations and at various times, innocent people lost their lives, it can't happen again, we now know how dangerous it can be."

"I ... I need to talk to him, I need to understand if he feels that way if he feels that I'm that bad if I abuse him and all the dedication he has for our bond..." Jace said and ran through the door, not even waiting for Clary.

Clary hugged Magnus, thanking them for the conversation and for opening their eyes, looking out the door she ran after Jace, whom Magnus had been waiting is on his way to Alicante, to apologize to Alec, as his husband deserved that everyone around him valued him for the incredible person he was.

Wiping his own eyes from the tears that flowed without him noticing, Magnus looked at his cat, who was looking at him with that look of whoever was judging him.

"What? I'm just defending your daddy."

The cat then jumped on the side of the couch where Alec normally sat. It was amazing how even Magnus's cat took sides with Alec these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was fun to read how much it was for me to write. At several points during the show, I wanted to shout at Jace for the way he treats the bond he has with Alec as a one-way street, as something that requires care only from Alec's side.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time and for getting here. See you soon.


End file.
